La Mejor Navidad de Todas
by DANHK
Summary: No para todos la Navidad es la mejor época del año, pero si tienes a alguien a tu lado puede que tu forma de pensar cambie.


**Título -** La Mejor Navidad de Todas

**Disclaimer -** Ninguno de los personajes de Beyblade me pertenecen, sino a su respectivo autor. ¡Yo que no daría por que Kai fuera de mi propiedad! Pero no se puede tener todo lo que deseamos, ni aún en estas fechas, ¿o si?

**Dedicado a -** _Annie Masefield_ por soportarme con mis idioteces y apoyarme como escritor. Niña eres muy especial para mí; ojalá sigas como vas, porque eres una gran persona. Gracias por todo.

_Al ser más gordo del planeta_. Espero que te guste este pequeño regalo. Hice lo mejor que pude con mucho cariño. Gracias por estar a mi lado y ser mi amigo. Me doy cuenta que después de todo la soledad ya no es un problema para mí, he pensado en lo que hablamos e intento cambiar... Felicidades.

Bueno, salió, mi primer fanfic en español. Me asombra que yo haya escrito esto, pero en fin, a veces hay que variarle el estilo… Gracias a todas aquellas personas que se tomen la molestia de leerlo, les deseo a todos felices fiestas (a pesar que llegó un poco tarde) y ¡todo lo mejor para el próximo año!

**

* * *

**

**POV. Kai**

Navidad. ¿Qué tiene de especial la Navidad? Es sólo un día igual a todos los demás. Amanece, anochece… ¿Qué tiene de especial este día? Toda la gente se vuelve loca en estas fechas: gastan lo que no tienen, endeudándose a más no poder, van a visitar a personas a las que jamás les hablan… Son hipócritas.

Es divertido ver sus acciones, aunque también es estresante. A veces me pregunto si en verdad estaré mal yo, es decir, nunca celebro, nunca doy ni recibo regalos... ¡Ni siquiera me siento diferente! Para mí siempre ha sido un día más en el calendario; un día normal de rutina: Levantarme a las cinco, darme una ducha de agua helada, desayunar, ir a entrenar hasta las tres, comer algo, volver a entrenar hasta las ocho, cenar, dar algún paseo por las calles e ir a dormir cerca de las once… Ningún cambio.

Takao dice que soy peor que "el Grinch"… Ja, de vez en cuando me hace reír con sus locuras; por ejemplo con su idea de la fiesta. Está loco. Ha invitado a todos sus amigos beyluchadores a una fiesta de Navidad en su casa. Por supuesto no iré. ¡Me alegro haberle dicho que no desde el principio!

Desde hace un par de días trae a todos de arriba a abajo: Hiromi decora, Rei cocina, Max se encarga de los regalos, Kyouju de las invitaciones, Takao supervisa y Daichi... estorba. En momentos siento que debería arrepentirme e ir, pero sé que no puedo, jamás me lo perdonaría…

¿Estoy tan amargado como dicen? ¿Es verdad que si no celebras la Navidad es que no tienes corazón? Creo que eso no es cierto, a mí me duele celebrar, es por eso que no lo hago… Duele ver a todos tan felices, duele ver que todos tienen algo o a alguien a quien celebrar. Aunque no sepan lo que en verdad significa la Navidad, se sienten contentos… Es una tontería.

Estoy solo. Un día más y estoy solo…

**Fin POV. Kai**

**Normal POV.**

Un joven de ojos carmines y mirada perdida recorría las abarrotadas calles de Japón con paso lento. De vez en cuando chocaba contra otras personas, pero no le importaba. Hacía frío y empezaría a nevar en cualquier momento. La muchedumbre iba y venía precipitadamente, deteniéndose de vez en cuando frente a los escaparates de las tiendas, revisando si había algo que les pudiera servir para regalar en la noche siguiente.

El muchacho veía lo que acontecía a su alrededor sin ponerle mucha atención, llevaba puesto un pantalón negro holgado y una playera del mismo color sin mangas, unos guantes negros y una bufanda larga de color blanco. El aire mecía su cabello suavemente provocándole ligeros temblores, era gélido. Cuando se sintió harto del bullicio que inundaba la metrópoli, decidió continuar su caminata en el parque, el cual, a esas horas, estaba casi desierto.

En cuanto llegó, lo primero que llamó su atención fue un gran árbol de Navidad que alumbraba la explanada. Había mucha gente por ahí, así que optó por adentrarse más y obtener la tan ansiada tranquilidad. El parque era enorme y su interior era alumbrado sólo por la luna llena. Era extraño ver la diferencia entre la explanada principal la cual estaba sumamente arreglada y los senderos secundarios los cuales parecían no haber sido pisados en años. Siguió caminado hasta que se topó con un claro, donde decidió acostarse y dejar volar sus pensamientos. Algo lo estaba atormentando y no lo dejaría en paz hasta que todo ese circo se acabara.

**Fin POV. Normal**

**

* * *

**

**POV. Takao**

¿Dónde se habrá metido? Siempre es lo mismo con ese chico: desaparece sin dejar rastro y después reaparece como si nada hubiera sucedido. Es un amargado; desde que lo conozco siempre evita la Navidad. ¡Oh, sí, claro! debería tragarme su excusa de: "La Navidad no es más que una estrategia de las compañías que provoca que la gente desee adquirir más productos… Es puro consumismo". Tal vez tenga razón en ese sentido, pero ya le dije que si no quiere gastar en regalos para nosotros está bien, ¡sólo queremos que pase las fiestas a nuestro lado como el equipo que somos!

Max y Rei me han intentado convencer de que no vale la pena estarlo persiguiendo; me dicen: "Déjalo. Va a estar bien. Sólo lo irritas". Bueno, normalmente, ése es el plan, ¡pero tampoco voy a dejar que mi mejor amigo no disfrute de la mejor época del año! Voy a hacer que venga a como dé lugar, voy a hacer que disfrute lo que hemos preparado ¡y que sea feliz por lo menos una vez en su vida!

-¡Takao! ¿Dónde diablos te metiste?

¡Ah! Como odio la _molesta_ voz de la _molesta_ Hiromi. ¿Qué no tiene nada mejor que hacer que andarme _molestando_? ¡Rayos, ya llegó!

-Takao, ¿se puede saber qué demonios estás haciendo? Todavía falta mucho que hacer y la fiesta es mañana. ¡Entiendes, mañana! Así que trae tu estúpido trasero de regreso a la sala y ayúdame a inflar y pegar globos…

Bla, bla, bla. Es taaaaaannn fastidiosa.

-Voy a ir a buscar a Kai. Salió esta mañana y no ha vuelto. Ya me tiene preocupado.

La verdad es ésa. No es porque me quiera volar mis tareas, es sólo que estoy preocupado por mi amigo.

-¡Uy, sí; cómo no! ¡Nadie te va a creer tan patética excusa! Vamos Takao, todos trabajan menos tú. Si no vienes a ayudar no acabaremos a tiempo --es obvio que la niña está histérica.

-No iré hasta traer de vuelta a Kai.

¿De dónde saqué el valor para hablarle así?

-¿Eso crees?

No ha explotado, es buena señal.

-Sí.

Hay que defender mis ideales hasta el final.

-Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja.

¿Un ataque de risa? ¿Esto debería tomarlo como algo bueno o como algo malo?

-Takao, no me había reído tanto en años. ¿En serio crees que lo vas a traer de regreso? Es decir, desde que lo conocemos siempre ha hecho lo que se le pega su regalada gana. Bien sabes que si no quiere que lo encontremos, no lo haremos; y no va a volver hasta que_ él_ lo decida. Si querías dejar de trabajar, hubieras inventado un mejor pretexto.- Creo que no me esperaba esa respuesta; lamentablemente, tengo que admitir que la _loca_ tiene razón.

-Vamos, Takao. La fiesta fue tu idea, tú eres el que debería estar haciendo todo.

Mis oídos no me fallaron: ella no está enojada y tiene razón… ¡Demonios!

¿Dónde estás, Kai? ¡Necesito saber que pasa contigo!

**Fin POV. Takao**

**POV. Normal**

Takao era jalado hacia el interior de la casa por Hiromi. Era la primera vez que le ganaba. Siempre que discutían era él quien daba la última contestación. Venía ensimismado. Era sumamente extraño. El comportamiento de Kai era extraño… mucho más que extraño.

Hiromi lo había arrastrado por todo el pasillo hasta detenerse frente a una puerta.

-Vamos, Takao, ábrela.

La chica lo miró esperando que obedeciera.

Él estaba inmóvil. Durante un buen rato, ninguno de los dos hizo nada. Hiromi esperaba pacientemente a que Takao reaccionara e hiciera lo que le habían pedido; finalmente, Takao abrió la puerta para toparse frente a frente con un enorme árbol de Navidad divinamente decorado. La sala estaba adornada con motivos navideños, del techo pendían series de luces multicolores y muérdagos, de fondo sonaban villancicos y los gritos de sus amigos que se apuraban unos a otros para terminar.

-¡Chicos, no sé que decir, todo está increíble! ¡Quedó magnífico! -la voz de Takao llamó la atención de todos.

-Esto y más se merecen nuestros amigos. Ojalá se la pasen bien mañana -comentó Max saliendo de entre un montón de cajas de regalos.

-Sí, espero que todo haya valido la pena -dijo Rei entrando a la habitación. -La cena estará deliciosa, ¡se los aseguro!

-¡Por supuesto que valió la pena! No me cansé por nada -se quejó Daichi, quien estaba recostado en un sillón.

-Oh, chicos, sólo faltan los globos. ¿Me van a ayudar o qué?- recordó Hiromi con una sonrisa.

-¡Claro! -cada uno de los miembros del equipo tomaron unos globos y los comenzaron a inflar. La siguiente noche sería perfecta; se la pasarían con sus amigos disfrutando de la mejor Navidad que pudieran imaginar.

Takao sonrió ante este pensamiento, miró por la ventana hacia el cielo: soplaba el viento y se distinguía claramente la luna, era hermosa. Todo estaba listo, nada faltaba.

"Si tan sólo Kai estuviera aquí". Takao borró su sonrisa y recordó que su amigo seguía fuera con ese frío. Tampoco podría descansar esa noche.

**

* * *

**

Cálidos rayos de sol entraban a través de las cortinas de su habitación, cosquilleándole el rostro. El joven frunció el ceño en una mueca graciosa. Intentó cubrirse el rostro con la cobija, mas no pudo. El moreno abrió los ojos, molesto ante tal inconveniente. Miró al reloj que se encontraba en su buró y se dio cuenta que el problema era peor de lo que imaginaba. Los números rojos indicaban que eran las cinco y media. Levantó un poco la cabeza para ver por la ventana: estaba amaneciendo.

Con pesadumbre decidió levantarse. Sabía que no podría volver a conciliar el sueño. Últimamente, sucedía lo mismo, permanecía despierto casi toda la noche y cerca de las dos de la mañana conseguía adormilarse un poco, para estar despierto de nuevo a las cinco. Se talló los ojos mientras bostezaba, tras lo cual observó la razón de que no pudiera jalar sus cobijas unos momentos antes. Lo que vio lo dejó desconcertado. De alguna manera había hecho un gran nudo con sus sábanas y sus cobijas. Eso sí que era nuevo, muchas veces se había caído de la cama, hablaba dormido y ahora hacía nudos inconscientemente.

De pronto, algo atrajo su mirada. No era algo que estuviera, sino algo que faltaba… Kai no había vuelto a dormir. Llevaba casi una semana sin volver y casi un mes actuando raro. Estaba seguro que el ambiente invernal afectaba a las personas; sin embargo sabía que específicamente algo no andaba bien con su compañero. Sus desapariciones cada vez eran más prolongadas, se había vuelto frío y distante (más de lo que usualmente era), sin contar que cuando lo invitó a participar en lo de la fiesta pareció, más que enfadado, dolido.

"Kai, ¿qué te sucede? ¿Qué hice mal?"

Takao hizo su cama tan rápido como pudo, se bañó, se arregló y salió para ir en busca de su amigo. Tenía que encontrarlo antes de las seis de la tarde, hora en la se había quedado de ver con todos los demás equipos para ir juntos a su casa.

Corrió a todos los lugares donde Kai podría haberse encontrado: el parque, el río, algunos edificios. Ni rastro de su presencia. Recorrió prácticamente toda la ciudad. Nada. Había sido en vano. Llegó a la explanada del parque donde se hallaba el árbol de Navidad más grande de todo Japón y ni siquiera lo volteó a ver, estaba más preocupado buscando a su camarada, así que nada podía atraer su atención.

-¡Ah! ¡Me rindo, ya ha sido suficiente! ¡Si el Señor Simpatía no quiere aparecer, pues que no aparezca! ¡Total, él se lo pierde!- La gente que se encontraba a su alrededor lo volteó a ver asombrada, para proseguir su camino al instante.

Takao vio su reloj y se dio cuenta que era hora de irse a arreglar para la fiesta. Se dirigió con paso firme hasta su casa, decidido a disfrutar la celebración y olvidarse del otro joven, no obstante, su mente aun no lo podía olvidar.

-Takao, ¿donde habías estado? -Hiromi fue la primera en reprocharle el haberse ido sin avisar. -Qué no ves que es tarde y…

-Ya lo sé. Sólo fui a dar un paseo- la cortó secamente el aludido, cosa que no solía hacer. Tras lo cual se dirigió a su habitación para bañarse de nuevo y ponerse la ropa que usaría esa noche.

Cuando por fin bajó, sus compañeros ya estaban listos. Takao apenas lo podía creer. Todos ellos se veían magníficos. Max llevaba un traje blanco con camisa azul celeste, Rei un traje tradicional chino, el cual era dorado y traía grabada la figura de un tigre blanco en la espalda, Kyouju usaba un traje azul marino con camisa blanca, Daichi sorprendentemente también traía un traje idéntico al de Kyouju, Hiromi por su parte traía un vestido rojo escotado que le quedaba muy bien.

-Chicos, se ven geniales -fue lo único que pudo articular Takao.

-Tú también te ves bien- dijo Hiromi con una sonrisa, tras examinarlo detenidamente de arriba a abajo. El moreno estaba usando un traje negro con camisa blanca.- Ahora, si no les molesta, debemos de irnos; ya es tarde y los chicos ya deben estar esperándonos.

Efectivamente, cuando llegaron al punto de reunión todos los miembros de los otros equipos ya estaban ahí. Cada uno lucía muy elegante con la ropa que llevaba. Incluso personajes como Rick o Rai se veían espléndidos, luciendo esa ropa tan fina. Ni qué decir de Yuriy o Brooklyn, los cuales de por si se ven bien, y vestidos de esa manera se veían como ángeles.

La reunión fue muy agradable. Hubo charlas, juegos, bailes, entre otras cosas. Casi todos estaban felices; todos menos uno, el cual fingía lo mejor que podía sus sonrisas y trataba de hacer amenas las pláticas. Afortunadamente para él, la fiesta era un rotundo éxito, por lo cual pasaba inadvertida su preocupación, así como pasó desapercibido su escape al jardín. Mas hubo alguien que si notó su malestar y que trató de remediarlo.

-Takao -llamó una voz a la espalda del moreno.

-¿Eh? ¿Brooklyn? -llamó sorprendido al ver a la persona que lo había llamado. -¿Qué haces aquí?

-Venía a tomar un poco de aire fresco. Hay demasiada gente allí dentro, me empezaba a asfixiar -comentó el pelirrojo sonriéndole.

-Sí. Creo que mi casa jamás había estado tan llena -río Takao.

-¿Y tú? -soltó de pronto Brooklyn.

-¿Yo? ¿Yo qué? -Takao no entendió la pregunta.

-¿Y tú qué haces aquí? Eres el dueño de la casa y esta es tu fiesta, ¿qué haces aquí afuera?-aclaró el ojijade.

-No creo que me necesiten para divertirse, además no me siento de ánimo -sonrió tristemente el ojitormenta.

-Y bien, ¿qué haces aquí?-volvió a preguntar Brooklyn.

-Ya te dije -de nuevo Takao no comprendía.

-No, aún no me respondes. Me dijiste porque no estabas en la fiesta, no qué haces aquí.

-Tomo aire fresco…-titubeó Takao. Empezaba a sentir que se estaba burlando de él.

-No pregunté eso –contestó Masefield prontamente.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres entonces? -ése era el colmo.

-Es obvio que algo te molesta. Tú no quisieras estar en esta casa; mucho menos en la fiesta. Hay otro lugar donde quisieras estar. ¿Qué es lo que estas haciendo aquí? -Una sonrisa enigmática surcó el rostro de Brooklyn.

-Yo… yo necesito estar aquí… -Takao dudó en su respuesta. Ese chico lo ponía nervioso.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque de todas maneras él no me necesita… No tiene caso que vaya…-respondió dolido.

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro que no te necesita? ¿Algo le pasa, no? Por eso estás preocupado. Ve con él, es mejor que estés ahí si tenecesita, a que faltes.

-¿Y si no?

-¡Pues lo invitas a la fiesta! -El pelirrojo rió divertido ante su comentario.- Bueno, voy adentro, aquí hace frío. No olvides llevar un suéter.

Takao permaneció parado unos instantes. Su mente aún no asimilaba lo ocurrido. Vio como el chico se iba. Tal vez Brooklyn tenía razón… Tal vez Kai lo necesitaba… Sin pensarlo dos veces, salió corriendo en su búsqueda. Volvió a andar a través de las calles, las cuales estaban casi desiertas a la medianoche. Corrió y corrió sin ningún resultado. Volvió a llegar al parque, el árbol brillaba más en esa noche especial.

El joven siguió caminando a través de la semioscuridad del lugar; llevaba la mirada agachada. No sabía dónde más buscar. Continuó de esa forma un rato hasta que una intensa luz lo hizo detenerse. Grande fue su sorpresa cuando vio que la luz provenía de la luna llena. Y más grande fue, cuando descubrió una figura recargada en un árbol frente a él.

Era Kai.

Kai estaba sentado sujetando sus rodillas contra su pecho, con la cabeza recargada sobre sus brazos. No llevaba puesto más que su pantalón negro, su playera y su bufanda.

Temblaba.

Hubiera corrido hacia él para gritarle por haber hecho que se asustara tanto, sino fuera porque oyó algo que lo dejó desconcertado. Un sollozo.

Kai estaba llorando.

Takao se quedó congelado cuando descubrió que Kai estaba llorando amargamente. El ojitormenta estuvo parado en su lugar durante algún tiempo. Hasta que decidió que lo mejor que podía hacer era ir con él y mostrarle que no estaba solo, que tenía a alguien a su lado… que siempre lo tendría.

Se acercó cuidadosamente a su amigo y le colocó su saco sobre los hombros. Kai levantó la cabeza súbitamente, como si lo hubieran despertado de un sueño y se le quedó mirado entre sorprendido y asustado. Parecía un niño pequeño. Takao se limitó a dedicarle una cálida sonrisa. Se acomodó a su lado y lo cubrió con un gran abrazo.

-¡Te resfriarás! Eres un terco. ¡Cómo se te ocurre venir aquí sin suéter! -rió Takao acurrucándolo entre sus brazos.

-¿Takao? -Kai continuaba tan atónito como antes.

-¡Sí! Le daremos un premio al joven Kai por haberse aprendido mi nombre -el moreno intentó bromear.

-¿Qué haces aquí? -Kai no sabía si era real o era sólo su imaginación jugándole una mala pasada.

-¿Otro con esa pregunta? –resopló el moreno.

-¿No deberías estar en la fiesta? –cuestionó el bicolor con voz débil.

-Sí, y tú también.

-No, odio las fiestas. ¡Odio la Navidad!- Kai gritó como si fuera una grosería haberle insinuado tal cosa.

-Lo lamento, yo no quise molestarte… Es sólo que… Bueno… -Takao no sabía como disculparse, era obvio que había dicho algo malo, pero no sabía qué.

Kai se le quedó viendo. Observó como Takao estaba profundamente arrepentido por lo que le había dicho. Él no sabía lo que le sucedía, así que no era su culpa. Había actuado mal.

-Takao… yo… yo lo lamento.

-Kai… Creo que fue mi culpa, dije algo que no debí…

-Tú no tuviste la culpa. De hecho, creo que yo no he actuado bien, pero no debiste haber venido.

-Oh, vamos, si a un amigo le pasa algo, ten por seguro que ahí voy a estar.

-Takao…

-¿Sabes? Me tenías preocupado. No volvías a casa, ni siquiera para recordarme del entrenamiento, pero no fue nada con lo preocupado que me puse cuando te vi llorar.

-Si, bien, creo que todos necesitamos llorar alguna vez.

-Pero tú, el gran Kai Hiwatari… Además, ¡no sé quien puede llorar en Navidad! –exclamó medio entusiasmado al recordar la fecha.

-Hmpf… La Navidad no es tan maravillosa como piensas –le espetó el ojirubí.

-Kai…

-Odio la Navidad, porque me quitó lo que yo más quería.

-¿Te quitó? –inquirió el ojiazul.

-Mis padres murieron en una Navidad hace once años.

-Yo… no lo sabía…

-No se lo había dicho a nadie… Hasta hoy…- Kai pronunció con tono triste.

-…

-Mi abuelo siempre quiso que yo formara parte de su plan para conquistar el mundo. Desde que nací me quería separar de mis padres y meterme en su odiosa abadía para que me educaran como era debido… De esa manera no tendría errores, sería la maquina suprema de beybatalla. Mis padres se negaron desde el principio, incluso prefirieron que los desheredaran a perderme. Me querían mucho. Para ellos, yo era su mundo. Sin embargo, mi abuelo no estaba decidido a darse por vencido; sabía lo que quería y cómo conseguirlo… -Kai interrumpió su relato, pues las lágrimas amenazaban con volver a fluir. En cuanto recuperó un poco el control sobre sí mismo, continuó:- La Navidad antes de que cumpliera seis años nos invitó a toda la familia a cenar. Nos dijo que quería terminar con las diferencias y borrar sus errores del pasado. Al principio ellos rechazaron la invitación, temiendo que fuera un truco. Voltaire insistió tanto y de tal manera que llegó el momento en que mis padres aceptaron… -La voz se le quebró impidiéndole continuar.

-Kai, ¿estás bien? -preguntó Takao mientras le acariciaba el cabello y lo arrullaba tratando de calmarlo.

-Sí… - contestó el aludido tras unos minutos. -Esa noche era hermosa. Recuerdo que antes de entrar a la mansión de mi abuelo, mi madre señaló el cielo y me dijo que observara todas las estrellas… que pasara lo que pasara ellos siempre me iban a estar cuidando…

"La cena estuvo muy bien, mi abuelo incluso se portó amable y atento con nosotros. Todo era demasiado perfecto. Era como si en verdad nada hubiera ocurrido y fuéramos una familia común y corriente. "Es la mejor noche de mi vida," era lo que pensaba en ese momento. Así estuvimos hasta entrada la noche. Era cerca de las doce cuando decidimos irnos. Mi padre no traía coche; de hecho éramos pobres, vivíamos de lo que ganaba mi padre con sus trabajos con el Beyblade, mi madre era un ama de casa y yo vivía como cualquier niño de clase media baja… Sin embargo, éramos felices.

"Mi abuelo insistió en que vivíamos muy lejos como para irnos a pie o en transporte público; así que nos ofreció una de sus limusinas para llevarnos a casa. De nuevo mis padres dijeron que no, que estaban bien; pero él tocó un punto importante, dijo: "háganlo por el niño". Se voltearon a ver unos a otros y luego a mí. Yo estaba feliz de que me iba a subir a un coche enorme. Les supliqué que aceptaran… Finalmente dijeron que sí.

"Más tarde esa noche, ya íbamos en camino a nuestro hogar, cuando el chofer que nos llevaba detuvo el auto, nos volteó a ver y nos dijo que no era nada personal, que ése era su trabajo… Otros tipos se subieron y trataron de alejarme de mis padres… Ellos me protegieron como siempre lo habían hecho… Entonces uno dijo: "no queremos hacerles daño. Entréguenos al niño y todo estará bien". Ellos les dijeron que jamás… -la voz se le estaba quebrando de nuevo y las lágrimas corrían por su cara. –En ese momento… los tipos los… los mataron ahí delante de mí… Estaba horrorizado… No sabía que hacer. El que sirvió de chofer me agarró fuertemente. No me dio oportunidad ni de moverme y me murmuró al oído: "¿Disfrutaste la fiesta? Espero que sí… porque éste es tu regalo de Navidad".

-Kai… lo lamento… - no sabía qué decir; cómo reconfortar a su amigo.

-Desde entonces he odiado las fiestas… la Navidad… a las personas… -Kai ocultó su cara en el cuerpo de Takao.

-No te preocupes… yo no te dejaré… no permitiré que te hagan daño. Lo prometo…- el ojitormenta abrazó fuertemente a su amigo.

-Takao…-Kai se acurrucó más en el pecho de Takao, le lastimaba recordar.

Takao lo separó de sí un momento, hasta quedar cara a cara. Con su pulgar le secó las lágrimas que recorrían su pálido rostro y mirándolo directamente a los ojos le dijo:- Kai, ahora no estás solo; me tienes a mí. Yo siempre estaré a tu lado, pase lo que pase… Puedes contar con mi abuelo, con los chicos… ¡No por nada somos un gran equipo! Te has hecho de muchos amigos… Buenos amigos... ¡Espero que no lo olvides! -Takao se puso muy serio al decir lo último.

Kai miró fijamente a esos preciosos zafiros y fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta que Takao tenía razón. No tenía por qué llorar por más tiempo su pérdida, ya que tenía muchas personas muy valiosas a su alrededor. Personas que lo aceptaban y querían por lo que era, no por lo que debía ser. Sonrió ante ese pensamiento y correspondió al abrazo de Takao…

No estaría solo…

Nunca más lo estaría…

Sonrió de nuevo, mientras volvía a abrazar a Takao con fuerza. Entonces miró al cielo y gritó a las estrellas: -¡Mamá, papá gracias por todo!

Esta sería la mejor Navidad de todas...

Das Ende

_**~ "Si lloras por haber perdido el Sol, las lágrimas te impedirán ver las estrellas." ~**_

**

* * *

**

Qué trágico… No me esperaba que quedara de esa manera, pero en realidad me gustó… Sin embargo, los lectores son los que tienen la última palabra; así que espero sus comentarios para saber cómo quedó. Gracias por leer.


End file.
